User talk:Ruppetmaster
Links to Characters' Names Hi again. Just so you know, we only link the characters' names once on album track listings. That way, we're not linking to the same names over and over. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : On the same not please don't change the credit lists, some of the albums you changed "cast" to "The company", but the actuall pysical album clearly credits the cast and not the company. Also you will have to reply to these messagaes so that we know you have read and understand them. Henrik (talk) 07:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Whether you were aware of those last messages or not, you've completely crossed the line by not only proceeding to link names on album pages more than once, but you've reworded and generalized the album credits (changing such credits that were initially transcribed from the original album credits; i.e. changing "Muppet Cast, company, etc." to "The Company"). Making said changes violates our vandalism policy and although you most likely had no intentions in vandalizing the site, you've changed practically every Muppet Album page, which is just too many wrongs to right. The majority of your edits have been counterproductive and you've frequently failed to heed talk page warnings and follow our rules and policies. I hate doing this but I'm going to have to block you from editing. -- Jon (talk) 08:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) More edits Hi again. Do you have any evidence that the Monster Clubhouse walk-around characters appeared in Everyone Makes Music? As a reminder, we don't rely on guesswork. We cite from official sources (for example books, which does include show programs) so our info is as accurate as possible. If it is true and you have evidence, you should say so in your edit summary. Please respond below this message, as you haven't answered to any of the several we've left you so far. Communication is vital on a Wiki, and it would be most helpful if you could do so in any way you can. Thanks! -- Jon (talk) 17:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Commercial Goof Question Hi! I saw your page on Muppet Commercial Goofs. We wouldn't make a page like that until we can detail what the goofs actually are. Do you have any examples? See Muppet Show Goofs to see how we document goofs. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 05:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Edits (read carefully) Hi there. I really appreciate your contributions to our Sesame Street Live pages, but when your edits are changed or removed by another contributor (especially if it's an admin), please refrain from changing it back. They're often changed for good reason. One passage that you've added three times now to the Let's Play School page http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Let%27s_Play_School&diff=next&oldid=596619 is, in fact, false. Although I already explained this when I first removed it, I'll give you a full explanation here: Zoe was not created until 1993 for Season 25 (as it's been sourced elsewhere), three years after Let's Play School debuted. I understand that it may be confusing because of the program cover pictured on that page, which is more than likely from the show's repeat tours in the mid-90's. Another thing I'd like to talk about is your Two-Headed Monster pic that you added twice to its walk-around page; which I had removed because 1) it's in poor quality and 2) it's just a snapshot from an SS sketch and not of the actual costume. Likewise, with your Around the World pic; which, despite that Danny gave a perfect explanation for removing it in the last message and his edit summaries, you proceeded to add back in two more times. So again, if something is removed or changed on a page, it's usually for the better and done within reason. Adding back whatever was removed in the first place suggests that you're not cooperative and unwilling to listen or collaborate with others; such users are eventually blocked from editing here. Not that you will be, since you're a good yet misguided contributor, but keep in mind that you need to abide by our policies and rules. Also, please pay attention to talk page messages and edit summaries whenever your edits are changed. Reply to this so we know you understand. Thanks! -- Jon (talk) 03:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Around the World picture Hi! I removed the picture you added to the Around the World page, because it's really small and blurry -- it's not a good enough quality picture to be helpful on the wiki. If you could find a clearer picture, that would be great! -- Danny (talk) 21:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Muppet Show: Season Four page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 22:45, November 24, 2010